phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Errors
These are the mistakes on Phineas and Ferb, whether it's the laws of physics, animation, continuity, or the law. The content of this page will be created automatically by the links to the Errors sections of each episode. Season 1 Rollercoaster Near the middle of this episode, Candace says, "You know, the cute one that works at Mr. Slushie Burger!" In future episodes Jeremy works at Slushie Dog. Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror Flop Starz The Fast and the Phineas Lights, Candace, Action! Raging Bully Candace Loses Her Head I, Brobot Run Away Runway The Magnificent Few S'Winter Jerk De Soleil Are You My Mummy? Ready for the Bettys I Scream, You Scream Toy to the World Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World Mom's Birthday Journey to the Center of Candace It's About Time! Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together The Ballad of Badbeard Greece Lightning Leave the Busting to Us! Crack That Whip The Best Lazy Day Ever Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. Voyage to the Bottom of Buford A Hard Day's Knight Traffic Cam Caper Bowl-R-Ama Drama Got Game? Comet Kermillian Put That Putter Away Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? The Flying Fishmonger One Good Scare Ought to Do It! The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein Oil on Candace Out of Toon Hail Doofania Out to Launch Phineas and Ferb Get Busted! Unfair Science Fair Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) Season 2 The Lake Nose Monster Interview With a Platypus Tip of the Day Attack of the 50 Foot Sister Backyard Aquarium Day of the Living Gelatin Elementary My Dear Stacy Don't Even Blink Chez Platypus Perry Lays an Egg Gaming the System The Chronicles of Meap Thaddeus and Thor De Plane! De Plane! Let's Take a Quiz At the Car Wash Oh, There You Are, Perry Swiss Family Phineas Hide and Seek That Sinking Feeling The Baljeatles Vanessassary Roughness No More Bunny Business Spa Day Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Bubble Boys Isabella and the Temple of Sap Cheer Up Candace Fireside Girl Jamboree The Bully Code Finding Mary McGuffin Picture This Nerdy Dancin' What Do It Do? Atlantis Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! Just Passing Through Candace's Big Day I Was a Middle Aged Robot Suddenly Suzy Undercover Carl Hip Hip Parade Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers Ain't No Kiddie Ride Not Phineas and Ferb Phineas and Ferb-Busters! The Lizard Whisperer Robot Rodeo The Beak She's the Mayor The Lemonade Stand Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! Nerds of a Feather Wizard of Odd We Call it Maze Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem! The Secret of Success The Doof Side of the Moon Split Personality Brain Drain Rollercoaster: The Musical! Make Play Candace Gets Busted Season 3 The Great Indoors Canderemy Run, Candace, Run Last Train to Bustville Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama! The Belly of the Beast Moon Farm Ask a Foolish Question Misperceived Monotreme Candace Disconnected Magic Carpet Ride Bad Hair Day Meatloaf Surprise Phineas and Ferb Interrupted A Real Boy __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lists